


say and do (whatever i please)

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the second time around, they do things differently(reginald is dead the next week)





	say and do (whatever i please)

**Author's Note:**

> this was character study written at 2 am. pls be nice

•

Not taking her medication? Never. It wasn’t really even a possibility. She would need to find Father immediately.

Seven ignored the quiet hum of her body that night after never bringing herself to approaching Father. Missing one dose wouldn’t hurt.

•

Across the house, Five turned a bottle of stolen pills in his palm. He laughed to himself out of the absurdity of it all.

•

Allison’s mind was filled with all sorts of things these days. 

At the moment she was thinking about something quite unseemly for a fifteen year old girl. Of course her specific circumstances were a bit unorthodox, but the principal remained the same.

She thought about a second chance at raising her sister in an attentive childhood. Simultaneously, she thought about the death of her father. Such subjects would soon become deeply intertwined.

Allison would need to do it the real way this time, rumors no longer an option to reach Vanya. All the siblings would contribute some, and Allison’s power would have given them a major advantage. In the end they would have been futile, anyways.  
The family had decided on somewhat of a new course of action. Vanya would murder Reginald. 

•

A knife weaved in and out of Diego’s fingers as his mind threw him an amalgam of thoughts. 

It sounded so vulgar when stated so plainly. 

It had been Five’s idea, of course. Luther left the room before he could see the remaining siblings lean in with curiosity. Diego was among them.

It was a bitter thing, really. One of Five’s deluded fantasies that could never fall into existence. The idea was born out of pure rage and spite, some vengeance for their father that could supposedly be channeled to help Vanya harness her powers. Five offered to head the operation, something unspoken falling over the five. 

Diego thought of their father’s funeral in 2018. It was a pathetic little thing. That man deserved nothing more, if not less.

All the knives in Diego’s room flew to the walls.

•

Luther thought all of it was bullshit.

He’d come to terms that his father was not a great man, nor even a good man. He’d come to terms that he had done unimaginable things to children, his own kids. Luther heard it all.

But standing back in his 15 year old body brought it all flooding back.

He had looked up to his father. Reginald’s directions were Luther’s gospel, indisputable to the words of anyone else. Luther could see the flaws in that thinking now, but lingering feelings of idolization sat low in his gut.

Luther decided some loyalties remain.

•

The room was utterly silent.

Ben glanced over to Klaus, who’s eyes rest half lidded against his cheeks. Soft blue light filtered out from between eyelids, falling between his dark eyelashes. He looked more at peace than he had seen him in a decade.

He knew in reality, however, that Klaus’ mind was heavy in turmoil. Energy crackled and snapped at the tips of Klaus’ palms and fingers, basking the entire room in a deep cerulean. Shadows of their figures were cast long and dark against the walls. Ben’s eyes slipped closed.

Being physical was so foreign to Ben. The sensation often had him reaching out for Klaus’ shoulder, to steady him. A reminder. Ben knew that Klaus would understand.

He had no explicit thoughts on what Five had proposed. 

•

Reginald lay motionless on the living room floor the next Wednesday. A violin bow sat in a puddle of blood beside him.

I’ll be seeing you soon, Klaus thought.

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired
> 
> this was supposed to be a series concept but I was moments from falling asleep


End file.
